


Кости

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Mongolian History RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Это случалось раз в год.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF_History_Porn_2021_спецквест





	Кости

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Задание: Божественное.  
> 2\. [Бату](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batu_Khan) тяжело переживает смерть своего соратника и полководца [Судебея](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D0%B1%D1%8D%D0%B4%D1%8D%D0%B9)

Это случалось раз в год.

В ночи, когда лунный свет тонул в начесанном седом войлоке облаков, гонимых ветром, как стадо баранов, которому не было видно конца от одного края Неба до другого. Это случалось раз в год темной ночью, страшной ночью, когда тишина звенит в ушах, заливает прорези глаз черными смолами, обволакивает могильным объятием.

Бату-хан раскрывал руки навстречу этому объятию, и дрожащими ноздрями вдыхал запах свежей ямы, вырытой в сырой утробе земли. Ямы, достаточной, чтобы вместить всех любимых лошадей и женщин умершего.

Чтобы их кровь смешалась с ночной смолой.

Пропитала пестроту кошм.

Влипла комьями в волосы, которые рвал ветер.

Когда он узнал, взвыл молча, едва не раскрошив стиснутые зубы. От этого у него онемели щеки, и он больше не мог улыбаться. Он прикрывал глаза, такие сухие, что каждый взгляд доставлял острую боль, и орал, не издавая ни звука, о том, что хочет быть его подушкой, чтобы мягче было лежать на земле. Хочет быть распятым на крестовине над понурой степью, истоптанной лошадьми до желтых проплешин.

И потом это случалось раз в год.

Ветер вздымал волосы людей и конские гривы. Бату-хан знал — в такие ночи сульдэ мертвеца радуется, внушая ужас, насылая мор и войну на непокорные золотой крови народы.

Поступь мертвеца — из чугуна.

Лоб мертвеца — из меди.

Голос мертвеца — боевой рог. Сердце мертвеца — рокот боевых барабанов и перебор копыт тысячных табунов, несущихся в пропасть ночи.

Глаза мертвеца — норы в недрах.

Они слепы, и они видят все.

Никто и никогда не смел задать ему тот самый, единственный вопрос.

Боракчин-хатун молча перебирала игральные кости. Бату-хан уводил в степь черного барана и поутру приходил без него, весь в крови и ошметках той, другой темноты. Она знала: мертвец, чью жизнь женщины от улуса до улуса, от куреня до куреня, от города до города пересказывали своим детям, коснулся ее мужа.

— Он молчит, — говорил хан.

Год шел за годом. Волосы Бату-хана все больше индевели и все меньше оттаивали после каждой зимы. Колючие песочные ветры уносили многие неживые лица, кроме одного.

Мертвец сидит нигде.

Подушка его — человек, и он грызет зубами землю.

Кони его — псы Эрлик-хана.

Одной рукой он держит за загривок реку Итиль.

Второй каждую ночь закрывает глаза Бату-хану, которого чурается сон.

Он резал барана, изгваздываясь в крови.

Вся кровь ночью кажется черной. Вся вода ночью — смола и кровь.

Он разводил огонь, способный пожрать весь мир и его самого. Если вылить в огонь кровь, она зашкварчит. Бату-хан хотел услышать в этом шкварчании голос. Но не слышал.

Его одежда и волосы пропитывались запахом паленого мяса и костей. Это было дыхание мертвеца, которого он называл по имени, едва шевеля губами.

Бунчук уже много лет вонзался в землю перед ханским шатром. И шел за ним вдоль широкой стеклянной спины Итиля, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь.

Мертвец молчал, лишая Бату-хана сна.

После одной из тех ночей хан заметил, что лицо его покрылось воспаленными красными пятнами. Сначала несколько язв появилось на лбу, и он пытался скрыть их под шапкой или капором. Потом зараза поползла по вискам, и он стал прикрывать отметины косами.

Потом стало понятно, что лицо и сердце должно быть скрыто в темноте.

Всполошенные птицы лопотали крыльями, Небо исходило клочьями и воплями.

Никто не знал, где уснул мертвец.

Бату-хан разделывал черных баранов каждый год, одинаково раскладывая их дымящие внутренности. Уходящая жизнь подергивалась в его ладонях. Он знал, что умирает.

Он никому не позволял сопровождать себя в ночную степь, лишь только брал игральные кости из рук жены. Белые позвонки и бабки, розовые позвонки развороченной туши. Птицы не знали покоя, предвкушая забаву.   
Он пачкал кости окровавленными руками.

Он бросал их всю ночь, сидя прямо на колючей траве. Играл с тем, кто умел держать его поперек горла и за чьим дыханием не было слышно дыхания смерти и клекота хищных стай.

Ждал ответа.

Степь была запятнана брызгами лунного света, Небо бесновалось. Белый халат хана был запятнан жизнью нового черного барана, чьи глаза еще не успели остекленеть.

Мертвец молчал.


End file.
